My Version of A Happy Ending
by ShadowDancer99
Summary: Kairi is captured by Xemnas and doesnt know what she should do. Xemnas gives her no choice but to take her to open KH. She needs help and she will get it from an unknown character. Find out who it is! Chapter 3 is now up!
1. When Will You Return?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KH BUT I WISH I COULD...lol

This story is a remake of the other story i have but nvr finished, I'D BE LONELY WITHOUT YOU...I am in the process of making changes from the story since it's been 3 long years since i last typed up anything. So with this, here is MY VERSION OF A HAPPY ENDING ...hoping you guys r&r

Ch. 1: When Will You Return?

It was a warm, sunny day on Destiny Island as Kairi, 18, walked out of her old treehouse with her school uniform still on her.

_It's so beautiful out today. I wish Sora and Riku were here to see this.._

She slightly turned red as she remembered Sora's smile and brown, spiky hair. The last time she saw him was a year ago, after he had found out she was a princess... and a Keyblade Master.

**FLASHBACK: 1 Year Ago...**

Kairi looked up at the sky where she slowly saw Sora disappear.

"Sora..."

She collapsed onto the sand and cried.

_I can't believe he's gone...I just can't...after everything...he saved everyone...he even saved me._

Three floating girls appeared infront of Kairi. The girl in the middle had short, brown hair, but the back of her hair on the bottom was long. Her eyes were both blue and green. On her left was the goth chick of the group. Her hair was silver/gray and she wore black which brought out her red eyes. Finally, the one on her right had blonde, long hair with braids and bright, green eyes. The girl in the middle touched the ground and reached for Kair's head.

"Yunie what are you doing? We're not even supposed to be here. We're going to be in serious trouble with Brother if we stick around here for too long." The blonde whispered.

"I know, but... I had to. I hate to see a princess cry. " Yuna said.

"Paine! Do something."

"Rikku's right. We're treasure hunters... not therapists."Paine replied.

Kairi heard the soft whispers infront of her and slowly moved her head up to look before her. " Wh-who are you?"

"We know how you feel, not being with friends or family." Yuna said comfortingly.

"Please... I need to be alone."Kairi said, then moved her head back down into her knees.

Yuna floated back up in the air. " Just remember our name. The Gullwings."

As the Gullwings disappeared, she looked back at them, with tears strolling down her pale cheeks.

_The Gullwings..._

**END**

_The Gullwings.. They're my closest friends next to Selphie. We talk about things that bother me everyday. The next day after our confrontation, I called their name aloud as I stood on the sand. They apeared right before my eyes...smiling comfortingly towards me and all of a sudden, I felt a happiness, a hope that things would change around. And they did. They knew I was one of the Keyblade Masters, so they vowed to guard me in any way they could. Not only were they my friends, but my Guardians as well.._

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine magically appeared behind Kairi. She turned around.

"What's up?" Kairi said with happiness in her voice.

"You ready for the Halloween Dance?" Rikku screamed.

Kairi shook her head and said, " I don't wanna go. I just wanna stay home and rest. I'm kinda a little tired from training with Paine."

"Oh." Rikku said in a most disappointed tone.

Kairi turned back around to look at the sand below.

"Well...I mean, is it really wrong that I won't go. I mean, Selphie is but, it just doesnt seem right for me, being a Senior and all." Kairi said.

"Why not?" Paine asked.

Kairi looked up at the sky.

_That's where I last saw you._

"Oh." Yuna said. She touched Kai's shoulder.

"He'll come back. He promised, didn't he?"

"Yeah Yuna, but, it's already been almost 4 years since his return and i'm about to lose all hope of him ever coming back. He promised he'd come back to me though, and Sora's good with promises..but I don't know if i'll ever see him again. It seems...unreal."

Yuna moved back, a frown on her face and said, "Don't ever lose hope. If you do, it'll ruin you. He'll be here one day, and everything will go back to normal."

Kairi turned back around and looked at the Gullwings.

"Not everything...the Keyblade is what's keeping us apart..but at the same time, it's what's keeping us together. Our hearts our one, and you're right, I can't lose sight of his return."

She gave them a smile.

"I won't give up hope. I promise."

Well there's one chapter out of the way...idk when i'm gonna post another one but probably soon, k? LOL, if you need anything, check me out on my facebook:...com/kramos99


	2. Halloween Depression

here's chapter 2..be nice with reviews...LOL

**Chapter 2: Halloween Depression**

Kairi got into her pajamas and sat on her couch. She lay there and thought about what she should do next and how she would do this task.

"So which one?" Rikku asked.

"Definetly black." Paine answered. Rikku angrily looked at her.

"Paine you need another color in your life, a HAPPY color! What about something like...pink! Or maybe red!" Paine gave her the most Simple expression in the world.

"No." Rikku then gave up and levitated over to the kitchen counter.

"There." Yuna said as she finished washing the dishes. She then moved over to Kairi with a smile on her face.

"Well..."

"Well what?" Kai asked.

"We need to get back to Brother tonight because he can be a little on the stubborn side if we don't check back in once in a while."

"So you guys goin' out tonight?" Kairi asked.

"Unfortunetly." Paine said.

"We'll see ya in a couple hours Kai!" Rikku said happily then at once, they all disappeared.

Outside, the Gullwings stood infront of the door to their home.

"It's so sad." Paine said.

"What is?" Rikku asked.

"The fact that she lives in this house alone. No family." Paine said with depression in her voice.

"It is, but she'll never be alone. She has us." Yuna told Paine while floating up to her.

"We won't be here forever y'know. We have work to do, and Brother wants us to come back soon." Paine said.

"We will." Yuna said while looking at the door.

"But first we have to protect her at all costs." They all disappeared once again.

**Back Inside...**

Kairi got up and went into the Kitchen to fix herself something to eat. As she heated up some pizza from yesterday, she looked towards the phone. _Maybe Selphie can come out here and hang out._ She dialed the number, but no one picked up.

"So much for that plan."

Kairi walked around her house in circles from the living room to the Kitchen waiting for her pizza. As she did, she looked out of her window on the side of the house and the first thing she saw was the island where she basically grew up at. _Destiny Islands...my home..._Kairi looked at the pizza, then decided to just leave her house, locking the door behind her. She made her way down the small hill and onto the sand. She stared and took a deep breath in of the ocean air. _So beautiful..._ Kai moved her hair behind her ears as she readied a boat to the island. _It's so cold out here..I should've brought a coat..._When she moved the boat down into the water, she took the rows and started to push her way through the calm sea. In minutes, she reached the sand and took off her shoes to feel the freezing sand beneath her feet. Kai looked up and gazed at the moon and stars, her eyes welling up with water and a smile making it's way across her face. _Sora, please, if you're still out there... come home._

**Disney Castle:**

Donald and Goofy walked into the King's Throne and saw their King sitting down in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. When they reached him, they bowed and began to talk.

"Your Majesty." Donald and Goofy said.

King Mickey put his head straight and sat up.

"Where's Sora?" The King asked.

"I think he's sleepin' sir." Goofy answered.

"Is it really over?" Donald asked the King.

King Mickey closed his eyes.

"For now, yes. But nothing is officially over."

**Sora's Room:**

On the queensize bed layed an 18 year old boy who wielded the legendary Keyblade, the key to saving the worlds from darkness. His blue eyes stared at the wide ceiling while he tapped his left foot in the air. He closed his eyes and thought for the time being. _It's October 31st and i'm stuck in this castle looking at the ceiling. I've fought heartless and that Ansem guy and not one break! I promised Kairi i'd come back. Some friend I am. _He turned around to his side and covered 1/2 of his face in his pillow. _I mean, there's a strange feeling, like she's calling out to me... what am I doing here? I mean i'm not doing anything now. I might as well go see her. _Sora sat up and slipped on his shoes. _I'm coming Kai, I'm coming._

well, that's ch.2


	3. Reunion

nothing to say. JUST READ & REVIEW!

-  
**Chapter 3: Reunion**

Kairi stared at the blue ocean. It came up to her and then back. She liked the feeling of the cold sand between her toes. A pink seashell washed up near her foot and she picked it up. Kairi looked at it and thought of the day she, Sora, and Riku picked shells when they were younger. Sora always ended up losing his, but Kairi always found him new ones to keep. _He'd always go about losing his, but I always helped him, no matter what_. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in of the ocean air. She thought about her memories of the past with him and Riku, and gave a little smile for each one she remembered. She also began to blush when she remembered the flower he had given her when she was 12. _Those were the days... _She reopened her eyes and then looked up at the sky once more.

"Pretty, is it not?"

Kairi turned around quickly to see a man with long, silver/gray hair and bright orange eyes. His skin was a little on the orange side, but it was an okay tan. He wore a black coat and looked just a little buff.

"Wh-who are you?" Kairi asked.

"Forgive me my Princess. I am Xemnas." He answered, giving her a little smile.

"How did you...know I was a princess?"She asked.

"I know many things about you Princess Kairi." He walked a step closer to her.

"You mysteriously appeared on this little island at 6. And what had happened to you in Hollow Bastian...I know everything, including the information about someone you're wanting to come home, am I right?"

Kairi looked at the ground and whispered, "Sora." Xemnas walked towards her.

"Would you like to see him?" Xemnas asked in a peaceful voice, handing his hand out to her.

She looked at him, a twinkle in her eye and said, "You could do that?"

"Of course. Anything for a Princess."

Kairi looked towards the town again and back at Xemnas. _To see Sora once again...I really need this...I really need him..it's just, something doesn't feel right about this guy. He knows me all too well. Who is this guy and what does he want?_

"I-I can't. At least, not now. I miss Sora, but i'd rather see him when he's ready to come home rather than just out of nowhere."

" Hmph, that's too bad." He closed his eyes and smiled sinisterly.

"You're coming with me either way."

"What?" Kairi asked, as she took a step backwards. Before she could summon her Keyblade a black and purple smoke surrounded Kairi and slowly lifted her off the ground.

"Lemme go!" Kai screamed. She desperately struggled to get out of it, but it was no use.

"Sorry princess. I need you for a very important task. You see, you're one of the Princessses of Heart that opened the Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts. Except, in research, we found out that the only person whose heart is strong enough to open it by themselves was simply you, Princess Kairi. You can open it for all of us. You can give us our hearts so we can become a somebody."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She screamed but soon after, Xemnas covered her mouth with the smoke around her. She continued to struggle.

"Now come along Princess, we have much to discuss." He said as he summoned a portal. He walked towards her and pulled up her chin. She angrily looked at him.

"Useless little girl, but at the same time, you'll be helping us with so much."

"Let her go." A voice came from behind."

Kairi looked at the shadowed figure under the big tree. _Who is that? _Xemnas looked at Kairi in disappointment. _That boy..._

"We'll meet again Princess. Now's not the time to fight." Xemnas said then disappeared as well as the cloud around Kairi. She fell to the ground and watched as the shadowed figure walked towards her from the trees. She lay helpless on the sand, tired because of all of the struggling she did trying to get out of Xemnas' trap.

"I don't know who you are...but you stay away from me you here? I will fight you if I must!" She screamed. She then clenched her fists.

"Kairi... it's me." The person said with a soft voice.

Her eyes opened wide after hearing the voice she'd been longing for. Her eyes watered with hope as she saw the boy come out of the shadows.

"Sora. Is it really... you?" She cautiously got up and walked to him, touching his cold cheeks, then to his brown, spiky hair.

"You're so cold." Sora said warmly. He smiled. Kairi started to cry silently and then quickly grabbed Sora and hugged him as tight as she could.

"It's really you. I can't believe it's really you."She said while weeping. Sora put his arms around her and returned the hug.

"I'm home Kai. I'm home."

"I'm s-so glad you're h-here." She moved back and wiped her tears.

"I missed you so much Kai."

"I missed you to Sora." She said, looking at him with her watery eyes. Sora blushed at this.

"I... I just can't believe i'm finally here with you. I thought i'd never see you again." Sora said. She looked towards the town.

"You wanna walk around, catch up?"

"Sure."

Kairi held firm to Sora's hand, like she never wanted to let go. _I can't believe it. He's finally here with me. Maybe he'll bring me to the castle. Oh I hope so._ Kairi stopped.

"Wait. Where's Donald and Goofy?"

"Don't worry. For a little while it'll be just you and me, you'll see them again soon, don't worry."

She smiled and continued to walk.

-  
so there's that one...writing a bit on the slow side but tht's ok with me...school Aug30


End file.
